


como se aman ciertas cosas oscuras

by RedSaturn



Category: Las Estrellas (TV)
Genre: AU, Angst with a Happy Ending, F/F, short fic
Language: Português brasileiro
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-03-02
Updated: 2018-03-18
Packaged: 2019-03-26 03:17:33
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,306
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13848936
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RedSaturn/pseuds/RedSaturn
Summary: "te amo como se aman ciertas cosas oscuras,secretamente, entre la sombra y el alma"Seis anos após o desaparecimento de Jazmín, a saudade ainda é quase uma pessoa materializada na vida de Florencia. O amor que ela e sua esposa compartilharam é inexplicável; como um segredo que não se pode revelar e que mantém aberto esse buraco, essa rachadura, essa anomalia em seu coração. Mas ela fecha os olhos, respira fundo, e continua seguindo o seu caminho.Angst com final feliz, prometo.





	1. I

Olho para o céu estrelado e contenho um suspiro. Gostaria que um suspiro fosse tudo o que eu preciso conter. Imagens indesejadas me enchem a cabeça e por mais que eu me esforce não consigo fazê-las ir embora. _“Pare”, “pare”, “pare”,_ repito sem parar enquanto fecho os olhos com força. Em vão. Essas imagens não vão a lugar nenhum – muito pelo contrário, elas vão encher cada centímetro de mim até sabe-se lá quantas horas da madrugada, quando a exaustão finalmente vencer minha mente e me deixar dormir. E talvez até em meu sono as lembranças vão me torturar, convertendo-se em sonhos dos quais às vezes (só às vezes) eu desejo não acordar. 

_“Pare”, “pare”, “pare”,_ continuo repetindo, enquanto sinto as primeiras lágrimas caírem pelo meu rosto. Eu nem tinha percebido que estava prestes a chorar, em momentos como esse eu preciso me esforçar para perceber qualquer coisa ao meu redor. Abro os olhos e me forço a olhar para o céu. Não há uma única nuvem a vista e sua beleza me parte o coração. Não há muita coisa que eu não daria para compartilhar essa vista com _ela. “Pare”, “pare”, “pare”._

Ouço o barulho da porta do quarto sendo aberta, e de passos que se aproximam. Limpo minhas lágrimas o máximo que posso e espero que meus olhos não estejam vermelhos nem inchados. Ouço os passos cada vez mais perto e saio da sacada. 

\- Oi, meu amor – digo – você está com dificuldade pra dormir?  
\- Sim - ela me responde – eu queria ficar um pouquinho com você, você deixa? – me pergunta com olhos esperançosos. O que eu não faria por esses olhos?  
\- Mas é claro, meu amor. Está frio, vamos para a cama. A gente conversa um pouco até você cair no sono, que tal?

Ela sorri e vai até a cama. Espera eu me deitar primeiro e me cobre com o edredom cor violeta que ela mesma escolheu. Meu coração transborda com essa demonstração de cuidado. Ela se deita ao meu lado e ficamos de frente uma pra outra. Sorrio.

\- Você pode me contar uma história? – me pede, e eu esperava que ela não o fizesse. Ela não gosta de contos de fadas, pois segundo suas próprias palavras, “essas coisas não são reais”, de modo que preciso alimentar sua mente com histórias verídicas. Admiro essa peculiaridade de sua personalidade assim como admiro todas as outras, mas eu sei que minha mente não vai me deixar escolher nenhuma história na qual _ela_ não esteja. E vai doer.  
Ainda assim passo os próximos trinta minutos enchendo o quarto de palavras sobre uma cozinha, alguns corredores, beijos roubados em passeios compartilhados, e duas pessoas que se amavam muito. 

\- Mamãe, essa é uma das histórias sobre ela, não é?  
\- Sim, bebê. Essa é uma das _nossas_ histórias.  
\- Eu sinto muito... Gostaria muito de ter conhecido a minha outra mãe.  
\- E ela iria amar te conhecer, meu amor.  
\- Mamãe, já estou com sono, mas você pode cantar uma canção pra eu dormir? Por favor?

Me olha com seus olhinhos imensos e pesarosos. Ela sabe que eu não gosto muito de cantar, então se me fez esse pedido é por que realmente precisa disso. Respiro fundo.

\- É claro que eu te canto uma canção, meu amor. E se quiser amanhã te conto quantas histórias você quiser, e se você quiser me perguntar qualquer coisa, ou conversar sobre qualquer coisa, é isso o que vamos fazer, sim? – ela assente, e eu a abraço.  
Começo a cantar baixinho, enquanto acaricio seu cabelo.

_Eres el regalo que nunca pedí_  
La porción de cielo que no merecí  
Todos mis anhelos se han cumplido en ti  
Y no quiero perderte, no lo quiero así 

\- Mamãe – ela me interrompe – você sente muito a falta dela, não é?  
\- Sim bebê, todos os dias. Mas não se preocupe comigo, vai ficar tudo bem. Dorme e descansa que amanhã é outro dia e você vai precisar de toda a sua energia pra brincar e aprender na escola. 

\- Boa noite, mami.  
\- Boa noite, Violetita.

Continuo cantando e acariciando seus cabelos. Meus olhos estão fechados e sigo respirando fundo. Se eu não me controlar minha voz vai sair quebrada e preciso ser forte pela minha filha.

_Eres mi sol, luz calor y vida para mi_  
Eres tu mi sol, estrella que a mi vida sustento  
Eres tu mi sol 

Quantas vezes _ela_ cantou essa música para mim enquanto me abraçava após um longo dia, ou enquanto cozinhava, ou enquanto estávamos deitadas num parque e acariciávamos minha barriga de grávida?  
Quantas vezes eu me peguei cantando essa música lamentando o fato de que era para _ela_ estar aqui cantando e não eu?  
Quantas vezes depois _daquele dia_ eu me perguntei se essa música era um prelúdio para o que iria acontecer?

_Te dejè y tan sola, me sentí sin ti_  
Y no quiero de nuevo estar así, así  
Tómame en tus brazos, soy parte de ti  
Soy parte de ti 

  


_“Pare”, “pare”, “pare”._


	2. II

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Eu uso muita vírgula, me desculpem.

**SEIS ANOS ANTES**

 

Era uma tarde linda. O céu estava azul e ensolarado, mas o calor não era intenso a ponto de incomodar. Dias frescos como aquele eram uma raridade na estação do ano em que estavam. A corrente de ar tocava os braços de Jazmín e ela sentia vontade de dançar. Flor não conseguia tirar o sorriso do rosto, e a melhor parte disso é que ela não queria e nem precisava parar de sorrir. Miru e Virgínia passaram a manhã preparando tudo o que era necessário para o casamento. A cerimônia seria íntima e cheia de detalhes que remetiam a elas. Tudo era perfeito.

Os convidados resumiam-se em irmãs Estrella, Javo, Gero, Leo, Dani, Trini, Fede, Norma e Lolita. 

As noivas entraram juntas. Jazmín contou sobre como o amor custa muito, porém vale a pena, e Flor anunciou emocionada que já não tinha mais medo. Jaz - que não imaginava o quão eternamente encantada por alguém ela poderia estar, mas seguia encantando-se cada dia mais, e Flor – que sempre quis alguém para completa-la mas entendeu que o ideal é ser completo, encontrar alguém também completo, e transbordar juntos.

Eram alucinadamente felizes, e eram mais do que suficiente uma para a outra. Sentiam que eram tudo o que havia de mais lindo no mundo, pois era assim que ambas se faziam sentir.

Trocaram as alianças com dedos trêmulos e sorrisos maiores do que a mansão na qual se encontravam.

 

__________________________

A lua de mel começou com Jaz tentando carregar Flor no colo sem conseguir.

 

Na verdade, a lua de mel começou com uma surpresa providenciada pelas irmãs de Flor. Ela e Jaz já tinham aceitado que não poderiam se afastar do trabalho e por isso deixariam a viagem para mais tarde, mas no fim da cerimônia foram surpreendidas pelas 4 Estrellas sorridentes que lhes contaram sobre como tudo tinha sido arranjado:

"Carla e eu vamos cobrir o trabalho da Flor, e o Javo vai tomar conta da cozinha junto com Paula e Lolita durante três dias" disse Miru "Fede e Leo também concordaram em ajudar a cobrir vocês, e Virgínia e Lucía ajudaram dando a maior parte do dinheiro necessário para a estadia e as passagens. A outra parte do dinheiro dividimos entre nós, de modo que está tudo certo e vocês podem começar a vida de casadas como deve ser."

"Eu não acredito que vocês fizeram isso" disse Jaz, emocionada.

"Bom, vocês já sabem o que eu penso sobre casamento, mas vocês queriam tanto isso que acabaram se casando literalmente do nada, e essa foi a forma que encontramos de presentear vocês." explicou Lucía.

 

O gesto de suas irmãs e amigos deixou o coração de Flor ainda mais feliz. Até Lucía passou por cima de suas opiniões negativas sobre casamento (e principalmente sobre lua de mel) para agradá-la. Tinha uma família maravilhosa e uma esposa que a amava e a quem amava de todo o coração. Sentia que todas as coisas mais preciosas do mundo pertenciam a ela.

E então algumas horas mais tarde Flor e Jaz se encontravam no Rio de Janeiro, prestes a entrar pela porta do hotel reservado para elas. Jazmín pensou que seria uma ótima ideia carregar Flor para dentro do quarto, e realmente seria se não fosse a garrafa e meia de vinho que beberam durante o voo:

 

"Eu vi essa cena várias vezes nos filmes, a gente precisa fazer isso."

"Jaz, isso não vai dar certo."

"Vai sim Flor, eu consigo te carregar."

"Jaz, _**vulva insistente**_ , você vai me deixar cair."

 

Flor já conseguia ver a imagem das duas caindo no chão, desajeitadas e a meio caminho da embriaguez, e decidiu que não haveria nada no mundo capaz de lhe convencer a correr o risco de terminar sua primeira noite de lua de mel no pronto socorro de algum hospital.

 

Havia se esquecido de que Jazmín podia soar bastante convincente:

"Se nós cairmos eu prometo que vou te compensar muito, _muito_ bem."

 

Suas palavras combinadas com a maneira intensa com a qual a ruiva a olhou de cima a baixo fizeram Flor jogar sua obstinação pela janela. Impulsivamente, firmou seus braços ao redor do pescoço de Jaz, e se lançou para cima.

Jazmín não esperava que Flor fosse se jogar em cima dela tão rapidamente, por isso ainda não estava pronta para carregá-la. Atravessaram o caminho entre o corredor e o quarto em um tombo tão ruidoso quanto vergonhoso, Flor caiu primeiro e arrastou Jaz para baixo – que por sua vez perdeu o equilíbrio tentando segurá-la e acabou tombada acima de sua esposa. Começaram a rir, uma confusão de vestidos enrolados entre as pernas, covinhas e olhos achinados. As gargalhadas sacudiam seus corpos e de alguma forma aquela pareceu uma boa maneira de começar a noite. Teriam uma ótima história para contar.

 

"Eu disse que nós iríamos cair, boluda!" disse Flor entre uma risada e outra.

"Flor você pulou em cima de mim, é óbvio que iríamos cair."

"Ah bueno. Mas promessa é dívida e agora você vai ter que me compensar."

"Flor, por que parece que você está feliz por termos caído?"

"Porquê pelo que eu me lembro suas recompensas são muito boas." Disse com picardia.

 

A porta do quarto ainda estava aberta e Jaz imaginou como aquela cena pareceria se alguém passasse pelo corredor. Certamente pensariam que elas não conseguiram chegar até a cama e caíram ali mesmo sem nem fechar a porta.

E realmente não conseguiram. "Acho melhor nos levantarmos, querida esposa, porque se alguém passa por aqui a gente vai acabar sendo expulsa por má conduta e o pior de tudo – sem nem ao menos praticarmos a má conduta" Disse Jaz em tom de brincadeira. Flor não ouviu metade da frase; ficou paralisada pela palavra "esposa".

Ela era esposa de Jazmín e Jazmín era sua esposa. É claro que ela estava plenamente ciente desse fato, mas aquela palavra teve um efeito totalmente inesperado dentro dela. Um arrepio percorreu seu corpo da base da coluna até a nuca, sentiu um nó no estômago, e uma pontada surda em seu ventre. Sentiu seu corpo esquentar, e uma necessidade absurda de gastar aquela energia que a invadiu violentamente.

Levantando-se alheia aos pensamentos de Flor, Jaz foi até a porta com a intenção de trancá-la e depois ajudar Flor a se levantar também, porém mal terminou de fechá-la antes de sentir o corpo dela contra o seu, empurrando-a e tomando sua boca na dela como se o futuro do mundo dependesse disso. Retribuiu na mesma intensidade e o mundo explodiu ali mesmo. Nunca haviam planejado como consumariam seu casamento. De fato, nem haviam contado com a possibilidade de uma lua de mel, por isso não havia problema nenhum em ceder à pressa, aos impulsos, à necessidade que uma sentia da outra. Velas e pétalas de rosa eram coisas bastante românticas, mas elas não precisavam disso.

Só o que precisavam era uma da outra e isso bastava, simples assim.

 

 

E foi por isso que depois de saírem da frente da porta também não conseguiram chegar até a cama. Quer dizer, Jaz conseguiu. Flor a empurrou até lá e ela caiu sentada, mas a visão que teve de sua esposa a olhando com tanto amor e tanto fogo a consumiu por completo, então elas _se consumiram_ daquela forma, Jaz sentada na beira da cama e Flor de pé - hipnotizadas, apaixonadas, agarradas uma à outra.

Algumas horas depois se encontravam finalmente na cama, deitadas frente a frente, a mão da Flor percorrendo o braço de Jazmín de cima a baixo, carinhosamente. Seus olhos brilhavam e diziam coisas que ela nunca conseguiria encontrar as palavras pra dizer.

"Jaz... Você já parou pra pensar na sorte que temos?"

 

Jaz sorriu e lhe deu um beijo suave, encostando momentaneamente os lábios nos seus. Ela já tinha pensado nisso, é claro. Muitas vezes.

 

Tiveram uma bela lua de mel, assim como tiveram um belo primeiro mês de casadas. E um segundo, um terceiro... Os meses foram se passando e elas foram seguindo a vida. Sorriram, dançaram, se amaram, e é claro, também se desentenderam. Dormiram em quartos separados durante duas noites ainda nos primeiros 6 meses de casamento, na época em que começaram a tentar engravidar (isso é assunto para outra hora, porém). Mas sabiam que isso fazia parte; fizeram as pazes (o que de acordo com Flor era a melhor parte de uma briga), e voltaram a seguir a vida. Não eram perfeitas, às vezes teriam problemas para resolver. E tinham a certeza de que os resolveriam.

 

__________________________

Na vida às vezes é inevitável fugir de um clichê ou outro, e é por isso que no final das contas o relacionamento das duas era perfeito mesmo com suas imperfeições, e Flor passou a pensar anos mais tarde que talvez essa perfeição fosse o sinal que elas não conseguiram perceber. Que talvez nada no mundo tivesse a permissão de ser perfeito.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Olá!
> 
> Demorei muito pra postar o segundo capítulo e gostaria de dizer que espero ter a disciplina necessária para escrever o próximo mais rapidamente. Na verdade eu já o comecei, então se tudo der certo estarei postando-o em breve. Obrigada a quem leu até aqui, essa é a primeira vez que escrevo uma fanfic multi-chapter e ainda estou pegando o jeito. Comentários e críticas construtivas serão muito apreciadas. Qualquer coisa estou no twitter como @WonderGayWoman.
> 
> Um abraço ♡.

**Author's Note:**

> HOLA! Eu gostaria muito de ter escrito essa fanfic em espanhol, mas meu espanhol se limita a ler, a escrita está em falta.  
> Pois bem, obrigada a você que leu até aqui, preciso dizer que pretendo escrever capítulos maiores, com PDV da Flor, da Jaz, do narrador, e flashbacks.  
> Um abraço e hasta pronto.


End file.
